


Professional photographer of aliens who save the world from time to time.

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, this is a cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has many professional photographs of Kara that are spread across news papers and social media. He has however a bunch of photographs that he can never show the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional photographer of aliens who save the world from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, where I share the same name. I wrote this a long time ago and with Supergirl almost coming back I thought I could post it here as well.

Looking at the pictures on his desk Jimmy can’t help but feel like his life is a ridiculous dream and he is going to wake up any minute. Superman posed for him, this out of the world man who is good and nice and amazing, considers him trust worthy.

And that trust brought him too National City where he met Kara. Kara who is a dork, who can’t smile for the camera to save her life but when you catch her unaware she is the most beautiful thing in any picture he could ever take. Kara who beats up aliens that lift up busses and destroy cities, Kara who will run into a burning building, Kara who is just as good and nice and amazing as her cousin.

Yeah he has it bad.

He is part of a bigger universe, he has a job, a pretty important one that both Kara, Clark and Alex trust him with. Keeping true identities a secret but still give the public what they want so they don’t go looking for it themselves.

They turned Jimmy Olsen professional photographer into James Olsen, professional photographer of aliens who save the world from time to time.

But right now he is not looking at those pictures, the ones with the sun glaring at his lens to conceal the faces of those who protect earth and everyone on it. No he is looking at pictures of Kara, Kara the dorky amazing assistant who happens to wear a Supergirl costume and has nice blob of chocolate ice cream on her nose because she was waving her hands too enthusiastic to explain exactly how she saved all those people from a burning building. The ice cream was necessary to cool off, even aliens get hot after being in a burning building for a long time, who knew?

There are other personal pictures of Kara in this file, this file he destroys from time to time because he has an important job. He just can’t stop taking them. He is looking at the pictures one last time and then puts them all together throws them in his trashcan, sprinkles some lighter fluid on them and dumps a match into it.

The pictures slowly melt and he slowly sees Kara smile grow smaller and smaller until there is nothing left.

He walks back to his desk and starts going through the professional photographs of Kara, Grant wants to stay ahead and if a good picture doesn’t show up fast she will start giving out rewards and that is something everyone involved wants to avoid.

The one he picks has Kara hovering above the bridge, after some alien tried to break it off at both ends and carry it off who know where. She has her hands on her sides, she has her back to him, the sun gives her an almost god like stature and really isn’t she just that?

“That’s a good one huh.”

“O my god, Kara learn to knock!”

Jimmy has fallen out of his chair but before he hits the ground 2 strong arms catch him before he hurts himself.

“Sorry, I just, you said I could come by whenever and I, I am so sorry do you want me to leave?”

Standing firmly on the ground this time he can’t help but smile at the rambling coming out of her mouth.

“No stay, you like that one huh?”

And she smiles, wide with childish happiness and it is so very endearing to see her like this. She is not wearing her Supergirl outfit and Jimmy wants to capture her image like she is right now.

“Yeah it makes me look awesome!”

He shakes his head and puts the photo in a folder, and quietly mumbles;

“You always looks awesome.”

Of course she heard, having super hearing makes that possible and even without the costume she still has all her powers and jimmy almost feels foolish.

“You really think so? Cause like I am doing this online dating thing and it has not been going well. Hey do you think you could take a picture for my profile cause apparently I look different and well I have been told “

And then she suddenly sniffs, loudly like she is just catching a scent.

“Did you burn photos in here?”

Jimmy is not someone who gets flustered easily but he can’t help the heat coming up his neck.

“eh, yeah you remember that picture I took of you, with the ice cream?”

“You burned it?”

She looks sad and he feels the need to explain why, so he does.

“If those pictures ever get out, everyone will know who you are and I can’t let that happen. We can’t let that happen. So I make sure that it doesn’t.”

And suddenly he is pulled into a bone crushing hug, for real he can hear bones cracking in his back and Kara immediately lets go.

“Sorry about that, anyway if you want you could take pictures of me when I am out of costume.”

“For your profile?”

“No for you private collection, wait no I mean I just uhm, I wouldn’t mind you having pictures of me like well this.”

And she waves her hands over her body and James smiles. It’s a big grin and he feels like he just won the lottery.

“You don’t mind?”

Kara seems flustered about the quick response, like she thought he would turn her down.

“No? should I be?”

And she is standing awkwardly in front of him, James hold up one finger.

“Stay here.”

And he runs to the other side of the room to grab his camera, and before Kara can say one thing, in fact she tries too, James snaps a picture. The picture turns out to be adorable. When he shows Kara the picture she gets a smile on her face and he almost wants to grab the camera again and just keep shooting her.

“I have pictures like these on my profile but guys don’t like those.”

James can see the smile falter and he is reminded that even Supergirl can have her feelings hurt and she does need a pick me up sometimes. James is very happy to give her one.

“As a rule most guys are idiots, Kara you are amazing and if guys don’t see that they are just idiots okay.”

They are standing shoulder to shoulder, staring at the small screen on the camera and James can hear Kara shuffle a bit, he doesn’t need super hearing for that.

“Do you think I am amazing?”

She doesn’t look at him, keeps looking at the picture and he can see redness creeping up her neck. He puts the camera down on the desk and Kara still isn’t looking at him. He stands in front of her and slowly moves her head up so she looks into his eyes.

“I think you are amazing, I don’t just think it, I know it.”

And she smiles, and James can’t help but feel proud about the fact he managed to get her to smile like that. And suddenly she is surging forward and kissing him and the height difference is a bit awkward in the beginning but then she moves up to his height and he knows she is hovering, he smiles and kisses her back. Because this is happening and it feels amazing and he feels amazing and he is trying to make Kara feel amazing and by the way she is kissing him it is working and when they finally move apart Kara has the biggest smile on her face.

He slowly reaches behind him and grabs his camera and snaps a picture of Kara. Yeah he really doesn’t mind being the professional photographer of aliens who save the world from time to time, but he loves being the personal photographer of Kara Danvers.


End file.
